The Spacebucklers
by Stardate4.8.15.16.23.42
Summary: An AU story in which the Enterprise is carrying secret military files, and Orion pirates attack the ship, and steal the files! Kirk's young son and daughter decide to take the matter into their own hands.
1. An exciting day

**The Spacebucklers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek_, DUH! However, I _do_ own the best Star Trek DVD set _ever_, and Jimmy, Annie, Billy, Alfie, Ungo, and Stronti. See, I'm not totally destitute!**

The day was turning out to be a monotonous one aboard the starship _Enterprise_. Of course, with alien skirmishes few and far between, quite a few days were fairly boring. At least, that was the opinion of the captain's son, James Thomas Kirk. The ten-year-old was fascinated by all the unusual extra-terrestrials the ship came across. At the moment, he was whining to his mom, Becky, "There's nothing to do! I'm _so_ bored!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Alfie Scott in Engineering?" she suggested, hoping she had hit on a good activity.

Her hopes were dashed a few minutes later when Jimmy moaned, "I can't do that! His dad won't let me in there ever since I tried to climb the Jeffries Tube!"

Ignoring Becky's alarmed expression, Jimmy added thoughtfully, "He lets Alfie climb up in there to hand him tools. Why won't he let me, too?"

Laughing now, and shaking her head, Becky said, "I don't know, Jimmy. Just go down to the bridge and pester your dad awhile, okay?"

Sighing boredly, Jimmy nodded and trudged out, his footfalls heavy with frustration. Still chuckling, Becky mused, "The Jeffries Tube! What next?"

When Jimmy arrived on the bridge, there was not that much going on there, either. After pestering Commander Spock until he nearly turned green, he retreated, smirking, to a corner. Glancing idly at the screen, which showed space outside, his heart skipped a beat. There was another ship out there! It looked like an Orion pirate ship, the boy surmised excitedly.

"Dad, there's a ship out there!" Jimmy cried.

Not even looking up, Captain Kirk grumbled, "Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again!"

Kirk's remark was immediately followed by an ear-splitting boom as the ship was hit by a photon torpedo. Struggling to regain his balance, the captain shouted, "Red alert! Sound the red alert! Jimmy, go to Sickbay! NOW!" Jimmy scooted out of the room, resisting the urge to cover his ears from the annoying whooping that inevitably accompanied a red alert.

Meanwhile, Lt. Uhura had opened up ship-to-ship communications, and Captain Kirk bellowed into the speaker, "Give it up, pirates! You'll never beat a starship!"

The image of a swarthy man, curiously green and presumably the pirate captain, appeared on the view screen. The man replied, "I don't think so! We want those military files you're carrying and we know how to get them! Don't be surprised if we pay you a little visit soon!" Then the man pushed a button and the view screen went blank as the ship was hit again.

"Scotty! Get those shields up! They're going to attempt a boarding!" Kirk barked into the speaker. But he received no reply, as the inter-ship communications were down from the last hit. The captain groaned as he tried desperately to think of a way to prevent the pirates from boarding the _Enterprise_. "_And how did they know about the military files_?_"_ he wondered.

In the meantime, Jimmy darted down the hallway, landing on his behind or pitching forward occasionally as the ship took a blow. A few minutes into this, the ship abruptly listed to one side, causing a girl to be flung out of an adjoining hallway. He recognized her as his sister, Annie. Grabbing her by the arm to keep her from hitting the wall he asked, "Are you okay?"

Annie glared at him as she dusted herself off. "Could be better. What's going on, anyway?" she grumbled crankily.

"We're being attacked by Orion pirates! Isn't it cool?" Jimmy cried.

"Cool? Hardly!" Annie scoffed.

"Yes it is! You're just chicken!" Jimmy retorted, and he promptly started clucking like a chicken.

"Maybe _you_ like being blown to bits, Jimmy Kirk, but I certainly don't! So if you'll kindly stop doing the chicken dance, I'd like to go to Sickbay!" Annie shouted as she turned furiously on him.

Jimmy reluctantly agreed and the two continued on to Sickbay, the girl looking rather smug, since she knew she had won the argument. Jimmy noticed this, and he began muttering disgustedly to himself as they continued along.

Presently the siblings heard footsteps in the hallway, and they both tensed, fearing pirates. They quickly relaxed when only Jimmy's friends, Billy McCoy and Alfie Scott, rounded the corner. "Hi, Jimmy! Are we being attacked or something?" Billy cried excitedly.

"Yeah, by pirates! I saw the ship and everything! Isn't it sweet?" Jimmy responded eagerly.

"You bet it is!" Billy and Alfie answered in unison.

Jimmy turned to Annie, wearing a triumphant grin. "See, _they_ think it's cool!" he crowed.

Annie rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh sure, another boy thinks it's cool! That proves a lot!"

Her brother shrugged and the four kept going to their destination. They were almost to the medical center when a rough voice was suddenly heard. Realizing the voice did not belong to anyone normally on the ship, one thought entered the children's minds, _pirates_! The group flattened themselves against the wall as the voice drew closer. "Did you find the files yet, Ungo?" the owner of the voice asked.

The fellow named Ungo called back, "Sure did! Secret military files, humph! If they really are that secret, they should at least try to hide them."

Ungo's partner was silent for a moment, apparently looking the files over. A moment later, he replied, "Oh, this is what the cap'n wants, all right. The great Stronti foresees our crew getting fifty-grand!"

The kids heard gleeful laughter, then footsteps as the pair walked off. Ungo's voice was faintly heard as they were almost gone, "You're not that great, Stronti!"

"Oh, put a cork in it, you flibber!" Stronti barked.

For a minute, Annie and the boys stood speechless at how close a call they'd had. Then Alfie said stoutly, "We've got to let the captain know!"

Jimmy nodded and pushed the com link, but as the inter-ship communications were still malfunctioning, he was greeted only by static. He tried again a few times, but the result was the same. "Communications must be down," he muttered irritably.

"I guess we had better head back to the bridge, then," Annie said.

"Too far away. The pirates will be gone by the time we get there!" Jimmy stated firmly.

Annie groaned and Billy exclaimed, "What else can we do?"

Jimmy shrugged, then his eyes lit up and he turned to Alfie. "Alfie, do you know how to drive a shuttlecraft?" he asked slowly.

Alfie eyes opened wide, then he replied, "Probably, I helped my dad fix one once, and he showed me how the controls work. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Maybe. If you're thinking I'm thinking of using a shuttlecraft to piggyback onto the Orion's ship, you're thinking right!" Jimmy said.

"Say what?" Billy interrupted, scratching his head.

"We're taking down the Orion pirates! Ya with us?" Jimmy cried excitedly.

Grinning, Billy hooted, "Oh yeah! Sweetness!"

Jimmy thumped Billy on the shoulder and yelled, "Then let's go to the shuttle bay! You did say you could drive, didn't you, Alfie?"

Alfie nodded enthusiastically and the boys ran whooping down the hallway. Annie watched them go with eyebrows raised, then she sighed a deep sigh of resignation and ran after them calling, "Hey, wait for me!"

**Hey, this is Jimmy Kirk and I will personally handle all reviews!**

**Annie: Why can't _I_ do any reviews? **

**Jimmy: I guess you can...tell you what, I'll take this chapter and you can do the next one!**

**Annie: Okay, I suppose.**

**Jimmy: Anyway, please review so my sister doesn't get mad that she has no one to respond to next chapter!**

**Annie: Yeah!**


	2. Pirates!

**Yay, I'm sooo happy I got reviews! I didn't get money, seeing as I DON'T OWN STAR TREK and all, but I love reviews, so it's okay! **

As soon as they materialized on their ship, Ungo and Stronti marched triumphantly in search of the captain. "Are we good, or are we awesome?" Ungo mused.

"We're both!" Stronti answered, grinning broadly, and brandishing the files. Hooting with laughter, they continued down the hallway.

"Hey guys!" someone called from behind, his voice cracked with adolescence.

"Hey, look Stronti, it's the shrimp! What do you want, little fishie?"

"My name is Jehu," said the boy, pouting. Then he pointed at the object in Stronti's hand, and asked curiously, "Are those the Federation's files? I could take them to the captain for you."

"You want a job that actually makes you feel important around here," taunted Stronti. "All right, I suppose it's a good job for a cabin boy to do, so here you go."

"Thanks, I'll get these to Capt. Ahaz right away," Jehu cried as he grabbed the files eagerly.

"Run, shrimp, run!" Ungo and Stronti jeered as Jehu galloped off.

Jehu clenched his hand hard around the files and rolled his eyes. Why did the crew always have to call him that? At fourteen years old, he was the youngest member of Captain Ahaz's disreputable band, but that did not mean he had to be the most ridiculed, too. And it was not just his age they teased him about. An Orion male's hair generally falls out at about eighteen, so of course Jehu was not bald yet. He tried to hide it by wearing his hair in a buzz cut, but that just earned him the dubious nickname of "Baby Buzz".

It was a rotten life for Jehu, aboard the pirate ship, but it was not much better at home. He had run away from home at ten, and however hard life was, he never regretted that decision.

Having arrived at the captain's cabin, Jehu knocked on the door. He heard a muffled scuffling, then a gritty voice yelled irritably, "What?"

"Uh, captain, I brought you the files from the _Enterprise_."

A quick step from within, then the captain flung open the door. "Great. Come in then, Set the files on that table over there," he grumbled, heading for the comm. unit on the wall.

Jehu laid the files carefully on the table, then he stepped back against the wall, waiting for further instructions. After punching in a number on the comm. unit, Captain Ahaz waited for the connection to be made. Then he said, "Yeah, you the Romulan commander?"

'This is Commander T'aal, of the Romulan warbird N'aoss."

"Well, Commander T'aal, I have some news which may be of interest to you."

"I doubt you would have anything of interest to us, Orion," T'aal said coolly.

" I suppose the military plans of Starfleet Command for the next five years aren't even remotely interesting?"

"The what?" Commander T'aal croaked, then he gulped and restated, "I mean, please repeat yourself."

Ahaz chuckled. "You heard me. So, you want the files?"

A freshly composed T'aal replied, "We would be willing to pay a satisfactory amount for them."

Nodding, Captain Ahaz said, "I thought so. Shall we rendezvous at Jainol's Planet in three hours?"

"Affirmative. We will meet you at fifteen hundred hours."

A sharp click followed, and Ahaz stepped away from the comm. unit, clapping his hands with satisfaction.

"Excellent!" he cried. Then he saw Jehu standing in the corner. "What are you still doing here? Get out before I thrash you, you treacherous little shrimp!"

Aghast, Jehu opened his mouth to explain, but the captain's brows knitted ominously, and he scurried off. "I think the Romulans are going to attack the Federation!" he thought, his buzzed head weighty with the thought.

Meanwhile, the kids were having a wild and uncomfortable ride on the _Enterprise_ shuttlecraft. The shuttle jolted for the umpteenth time, and they heard a thump towards the back. "What was that?" Annie cried wildly.

"That was my head, hitting the ceiling. Didn't you say you knew how to drive this boat, Alfie?" Jimmy grumbled, wincing and rubbing his head.

Scowling, Alfie answered, "I know how the controls work!"

"That's obviously a lot different than actually knowing how to drive it!" Billy muttered.

"If you're so clever, Billy, why don't you try?"

"I'm a passenger, not a taxi driver!"

"Then put a sock in it already!" Alfie roared.

"Did you get that 'passenger, not a driver' phrase from your dad?" Jimmy asked, grinning.

"Duh! Alfie, cut that out!"

Five hectic minutes later, the occupants of the _Galileo_ found themselves hovering outside the hangar bay of the pirate ship. "So, how do we get in?" Jimmy wondered out loud.

"We don't," said Alfie. "The alarm will go off the minute we get in, if we can even open the hangar doors, that is."

"There has to be a way somehow!" Annie moaned.

Alfie scratched his head and thought a minute. "Well, I don't know if it will work, but I could try hacking into the Orion's computer to get the access codes we need, and just run them from the _Galileo_'s computer."

"Don't sit there explaining, just do it!" Annie cried impatiently.

"You guys are the most ungrateful bunch of people I ever met," grumbled Alfie, as he began pushing the colored buttons of the computer.

"Hey, Jimmy, what about the hangar deck guards?" Billy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"How are we going to get them out of the bay?"

"Leave that to me," Jimmy replied, flashing a cocky grin. He turned to the computer console and said, "Hey, Alfie, grab me the codes to the intercom system while you're on there, will you?"

"Did you want me to get a gallon of milk and a roll of toilet paper, too?" said Alfie, oozing sarcasm.

Jimmy made a face and answered, "No, just the codes will be fine."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Thanks for the consideration, buddy."

Snickering, Alfie returned to his job. About fifteen minutes later, he announced he had the codes for the hangar doors, the bay alarm, and the intercom. "Woohoo!" Jimmy cried, and sat down at the other computer. He typed in the codes, then he pulled up a microphone, and said in a surprisingly deep, commanding voice, "Will the hangar deck guards please report to their commander? The first one there gets a fabulous prize."

"That's your big ruse?" Billy scoffed.

Jimmy shrugged. "Pirates love stuff. It'll get rid of them for a few minutes."

"I hope so." Billy raised an eyebrow doubtfully, and sat back down.

"Alfie, are you done yet?" Annie asked.

"Yup. I disabled the alarm, and rerouted the door command to the shuttlecraft. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh-huh. So you're going to open the doors without us getting caught?" said Annie.

"Alfie sighed. "Yeah, that's about what it amounts to." He whirled his chair around and pushed the appropriate button with a theatrical flourish. The kids watched silently as the big doors slid open in one smooth motion. The well-lighted interior showed up bright and glowing against the cold blackness of space.

"Wow," said Jimmy slowly, "you're good, Alfie."

"Oh yeah," Alfie said smugly, as he started to carefully guide the shuttle through the doors.

"Well, here we go," Annie said softly.

**Yay, I'm FINALLY done with chapter 2! That has been one of my major life goals for such a long time. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, they keep the evil monster full that gives me writer's block when he's hungry! Yes, I know I'm weird.**

**Logan B: Thanx a lot!**

**Astronomylover: sorry it took awhile, but I'm glad you like it! I'm so glad you like my idea, I always hoped other people would think it was funny too! By the way, like your name, astronomy rocks!**

**Schematization: Thanks, I am having a lot of fun writing this. And don't worry about Annie, she will be quite happy to supply Jimmy with as much trouble as she can stir up!**


End file.
